Jadi Gimana, Yuki?
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: ini lanjutannya Ayo Maen King's Game yaitu...YUKI GENDONG SANADA! XDD  karena banyak yang pengen liat jadi saya bikin deh


Disclaimer: karena ini lanjutannya jadi tetep abang Takekon …TAPI ABANG SHOJI NYA GA ADA (maapin aye bang..*sembah2*..tapi naotonya buat saya yah? :D –di Mudoon-)

Warning: kalo mau tau kenapa mereka begini, baca dulu yang judulnya 'Ayo Maen King's Game!' *promosi* XDD –author ditarik karena ga bener-

**JADI GIMANA, YUKI?**

Yuki: tu-tunggu dulu! Kenapa juga gue musti gendong sanada?

Yagyuu: itu karena menurut rekaman yang baru aja semalem aku tonton, kamu musti gendong si sanada-kun!

Yuki: tapi tapiiii..

Akaya: ayo buchou! Gendong fukubuchounya! XDDD

Yuki: *deathglare ke akaya* *melas ke yagyuu* ayolah yuuuu..gue janji ga bakal bolos lagi deh minggu ini!

Yagyuu: maaf ya, yukimura-kun..hari ini hari jumat dan hari sabtu minggu kita emang ga sekolah. Lagian kan uda janji! Hayo2..janji itu harus ditepati loh!

Yuki: aaaaaa…. T-T

Yanagi: lagian salah yuki juga sih..

Yuki: WOI APA SALAH GUE WOI? *tereak*

Niou: salahmu adalah..salah sendiri kenapa bisa kenapa gendong sanada, puri.

Yuki: eh itu mah bukan salah gue kali! *menatap bunta dengan tatapan melas* B-U-N-T-A-K-U-N…kamu dukung aku dong? Iya kan? IYA KAAAAAN?

Marui: a-aku..bagaimana yaaaaa..

Niou: eh bunta kalo kamu ga dukung yukimura, pulang nanti aku traktir kamu makan kue di depan stasiun loh =w=

Marui: KALO GITU MAH ITU PASTI SALAH YUKIMURA DONG! Janji ya, masaharu? XDD

Niou: janji dong~ *natap yuki* hahaha…maaf ya puri

Yuki: ih bunta jahat! Gampang dirayu! =3=; *manyun*

Kalo jackal..? lho? Si jackal kemana noh?

Yanagi: jackal baru aja pergi. Dia kan janji tuh mau ke salon sama emaknya yang jaoh2 dateng dari brazil

Yuki: tch sialan…OH!

*nengok sanada dengan efek2 kinclong* GENICHIROUUUUUUU~~~~

Sanada: *diem* i-iya..?

Yuki: ayo kamu bilang kalo kamu ga mau aku gendong..cepetan.. ^^

Sanada: a-aku..

Yuki: HEEEEEEEEMMMM? ^_^

Sanada: a-aku..aku ga mau digendong yukimura… =="

Yuki: NAH DENGERIN TUH SEMUANYAAAA! Orang yang mau digendongnya aja nolak berarti bukan salahku dong yaaaa?

Yagyuu: *nengok ke sanada* sanada-kun..bila kau tidak mau menyelesaikan misi ini..BERARTI KAU GAGAL MENJADI LELAKI! *SFX: ombak menderu*

Sanada: *syok* a-apa..? OAO?

Yagyuu: *nengok ke yuki* dan yukimura-kun…bila kau tidak mau melakukan hal seperti ini…apa kau pantas disebut sebagai Child of God..bukan..APA KAU KAU PANTAS DISEBUT SEBAGAI KAPTEN RIKKAI?

Semua: *dalem ati* ya ampun…si yagyuu (senpai) uda mulai korslet!

Yuki: a-aku kan memang kapten rikkai! Tapi…*nyerang balik* KALO AKU SAMPE PATAH TULANG PINGGANG KAMU MAU TANGGUNG? *SFX: suara bom*

Yagyuu: emangnya aku peduli? Kamu ini laki2 atau perempuan?

Yuki: laki2 lah! Orang gue masuk ke klub tennis laki2!

Yagyuu: buktiin dong kalo kamu laki2!

Yuki: *gasp* Hah? Lu..mau liat 'itu' gue? OAO?

Yagyuu: ya ampun bukan itu maksudku! Ih pikirannya yukimura-kun ga bener.. =="

Yuki: lagian nyuruh gue buktiin! Ya cuma (sensor) itu lah bukti fisik!

Yagyuu: ah udah jangan ngalor ngidul! Ayo cepet gendong sanada-kun!

yuki: tapi…

_(yang cuma jadi penonton setia):_

Akaya: eh ini kapan selesainya nih buchou sama yagyuu-senpai? =="

Niou: ya maklumlah..yang satu anak debat (yukimura) yang satu itu kadang jadi juru bicara guru (yagyuu) puri..

Yanagi: susah deh punya temen kaya begini..

Bunta: aku laper T-T

Sanada: aku..aku musti ngapain biar mereka bisa diem dan selesai..?

_(balik ke yuki en yagyuu):_

Yuki: OKEH2 FINE! Gue gendong si sanada! Puas lo?

Yagyuu: nah gitu kek dari tadi! Gue sampe naik tangga (?)..cepetan dong! **(A/N: oh tidaaaaakkkhh..yagyuu ngomong kyasaaaaaarrr!)**

Yuki: woi sanada sini lo!

Sanada: i-iya?

Yuki: cepetan dong kesini buset lama banget! Mau gue suruh lari lapangan banteng 100x ya?

Yanagi: wew..si yuki marah2 kaya lagi PMS..

Niou: emang lagi kali..

Marui: masaharu, apa itu PMS?

Niou: itu kata2 yang tidak baik, bunta..

Akaya: *gasp* Senpai-tachi! Liatin buchou… O.O!

Semua: *noleh ke yuki en sana* *gasp* Hah?

Yagyuu: emm..yukimura-kun…kamu boleh ngegendongnya model gendong dibelakang gitu kok.. -.-;

Yuki: ngga..i-ini buat ngebuktiin kalo gue jantan..kalo gue laki2..KALO GUE BISA JADI SEME! *lari keliling lapangan sambil ngegendong sanada dengan **BRIDAL STYLE..BRIDAL STYLE I TELL YOU!** XDDD*

Sanada: yu-yukimura..kamu ga usah sampe napsu gitu dong ngomongnya.. *blush* **(author mimisan)**

Yuki: ngga sanada…gue mau ngebuktiin ke mereka kalo gue bukan orang yang maennya dibawah terus! *sambil lari yang napasnya uda senen kemis*

Bunta: *sambil ngunyah permen karet* eh masaharu, maennya dibawah itu artinya apa?

Niou: itu kata2 yang tidak baik, bunta..

Akaya: trus seme itu artinya apa?

Yanagi + Niou: itu juga bukan kata2 yang baik, akaya..

Marui + Akaya: oooh..

_And thus.. yagyuu pun super sangat puas dengan terpenuhinya janji sang buchou kepada si fukubuchou.._

_Besoknya di rumah yukimura.._

Yuki: aduh2 sialan..tangan gue sakit semua..elo si yagyuu ah..parah banget!

Yagyuu: maaf, yukimura-kun..kemaren itu aku agak lepas kendali..

Yuki: yasudalah..sekarang pijitin badan gue dong…pegel2 nih.. =="

Yagyuu: iya deh…

_Dan hari itu, yagyuu jadi pembantu yukimura untuk satu hari berubung badan yukimura tepar.._

(Extremely! *a la Sasagawa Ryohei ) FIN! XDDDDD

Udah nih akhirnya saya bikin sekuelnya juja XDDD

Jangan lupa ya tanda kasihnya yang abis baca berupa REVIEW! XDDDD

Toddles~~ (^.^)/


End file.
